Jump
by Ninny-na
Summary: And though the fall will kill me, for a moment I will f l y // Seiner. Oneshot. NOchardeath.


**3DNO**

**Warnings; AU - angst - and weird Hayner. And slight Roxas bashing. I think. idk.**

**the rest you will soon figure out. :)**

**-&-**

_And though the fall will kill me, for a moment I will _

_f l y_

This was not part of the plan.

I mean, I knew I was a failure, but **honestly**! Who fails at suicide?

I allowed myself to let out a small groan, and to rolled to the lef-- no, right. Defiantly to the right. I landed on my left arm. Fuck.

Flickering my eyes open, I glanced up at the ever setting sun. It was red. Like the blood that _should _have been forming beneath me. But, no. All due to the fact I was a failure; in life and death I suppose.

Blinking, I shifted my gaze from the sky, over to a building on beside me. It stood tall and proud, it was one of the tallest buildings in Twilight Town.

And it still didn't kill me.

"Don't look so smug." I snapped at it. "You're a lousy building. 'M not gonna recommend you to _anyone. _Nope, nope, nope! Am gonna say that you're a stupid, stupid building. And say that no one should go near you! Sure, you may be the tallest **here **but you're a midget in other cities! How does _that _make you feel?!"

The building didn't respond.

Of course not.

It was a _proud _building, and proud things didn't let people like **me **talk them down.

People like me, the kind of people that can't keep a friendship alive, that can't be supportive of their friends, that can't even _kill _themselves properly.

"Why couldn't you be just a _little _taller?" I whispered softly, before covering my eyes with my good hand. The memories of not 3 minutes prior slowly filing themselves back through my head.

**- f l a s h b a c k -**

_It was simple really. All I had to do, was wait for another fight with the gang. Then I could disappear for awhile, or run off, and it wouldn't arouse suspicion. After slinking away, I'd head for the tallest building in Twilight Town, (not the Clock Tower though, wouldn't want to tarnish it with my memory or blood.) and following that, I would jump._

_Simple._

_Simple, simple, simple._

_"Come on Hayner..." I said to myself as I stood atop the building. _

_So far, my plan had worked perfectly. I had a fight with the gang, (it was almost daily now.) then I slipped off. I made my way quickly to the building I had chosen not too long ago, after a weird conversation with Rikku on how she said the structure "reeked of suicide"._

_I had, of course, said she was a little fucked in the head._

_But that didn't mean I didn't agree with her. I agreed completely. Hence the fact I stood on the crown of it, looking with some contempt at the measly buildings around me._

_"All you have to do it jump. Or step. Whichever is easier. Just do it before you chicken out!"_

_Chicken._

_Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken-_wuss.

_I glared at the ground._

_And leaped._

**- e n d f l a s h b a c k -**

It must have been the wind, or my own stupid body's natural reflex, because the next thing I knew, my form was being twisted as to where I was on my side.

My _left _side.

But of course.

I tried to contort back to where the fall would at least be _paralyzing, _but it was no use. It seemed 'God', or whatever was there, had different plans for me.

Or just liked to fuck with me.

Either way, when I landed, I wasn't dead.

Of course, I figured that out after I felt my entire left arm crack. At least I didn't get out unscathed.

I still hadn't realized I wasn't gone, my head was still flooded (it smashed against my arm) and my eyes were squeezed shut. My arm was shattered, my head hurt like hell, and I was pretty sure my ankle was broken.

And I was alive.

My first word was, "Fuck." my second two were, "Of course."

**Only to me.**

It had probably been around 10 minutes since I leaped, 15 since I left the group, and 58 minutes since I exited my house.

That gave me around two hours before anyone actually came and attempted to find me. That meant I'd be on the cold, hard, unhygienic ground for about two days.

Or until someone passed by this way.

Which would probably be ne-

"Hey Lamer! You around?"

-ver?

... That couldn't be Seifer, and that _couldn't _be me he's looking for? Now that's just ridiculous! Seifer is probably just looking for Roxas.

"Chickenwuss!"

Roxas most likely just took off because Axel was saying something stupid again. He liked to do that, then Seifer would go like the gallant knight he is and bring Roxas back, where Axel would sulk for a couple minutes before trying Roxas again. Then the cycle would continue.

"Lamer!"

That how it always is. It's inevitable, Roxas was always the centre of attention. I thought I had gotten use to that. Besides, I didn't _want _Seifer to find me. I would feel terrible. Seifer deserves better then to find a pathetic fool who is probably the only one who can jump off a building and survive.

"God dammit, **Hayner**!"

My train of though was suddenly thrown roughly off course by a rather angry man. (Who it seemed _was _indeed looking for me.) Provided I couldn't see him yet, but, by his tone. He wasn't impressed. However, he was never really happy.

Taking my chances and trying for the moon, I called out a tentative 'Yes?' and was answered by a _very _irritated Seifer.

Maybe the fall had caused me to become psychic. It had surely caused me to become insane, I was talking to a _building _earlier for fuck sakes.

But back to Seifer.

"Dammit Lamer, did you not hear me calling?"

I rolled back onto my back, and stared back up at the sky. Searching for the moon.

"I did. I just wasn't sure if it was me you were yelling at, I thought it was Roxas."

"Roxas wasn't the one who ran off, now was he?"

"How would I know? I left, remember? Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"Olette decided if you came and said sorry, she'd would 'allow' you to come back. Since when was she leader?"

"Since I stopped caring. Wasn't going to stay there long. They all hate me."

I wish I could shrug, that maybe I could shrug the pain about this **whole **situation away.

"That's not true."

"I'm a failure at life."

Seifer seemed uncomfortable, probably thought he'd never have to try and 'comfort' me. I never suspected it to happen either. But, I suppose he tried.

"That's not true, you ain't so bad at Struggle."

"Roxas can kick my ass blindfolded. Oh yes, and speaking of Struggle, I won't be able to do it for a while. Or maybe ever."

That statement seemed to irk Seifer, for plain annoyance and sarcasm laced is tone, "Why? Cause other Lamer can beat you?"

I shook my head. It hurt, it seemed gravel was imbedded in it, "No, because my left arm is shattered. And I'm left handed. And no, I can't play right handed, I've tried. I ended up hucking the stupid bat across the gym."

Seifer scoffed and threw me a glare, "Don't be such a baby, I'm sure it isn't that bad. Now get up, I'll take you to the hospital."

"I can't."

"Go to the hospital? Don't be such a little bitch!"

I mustered up some energy and tried to shoot a withering glare at him; it didn't work. So instead I simply replied, "It's not that I can't go to the hospital, I can't get up. Broke my ankle too, I think."

"Holy fuck Chicken-wuss, I swear, if you don't get up soon I will _carry _you to the god damn emergency room."

I just looked at him.

"Could you make it so you're not hitting my left side? Thanks."

**-&-**

Apparently Seifer doesn't go back on his word. As true as the grass is green, Seifer picked me up and carted me all the way to the hospital. We passed a few people, all who shot us confused glances. Seifer simply glared at them, and they hurried on their way. The most amusing look was when we passed through through the Sandlot and Roxas saw us. I swear his jaw hit the floor. As did everyone else's, and Seifer offered no explanation. I later found out it was because that way was the quickest route.

Right.

Either way, we made it to the hospital where I was sent in for X-Rays. Doctor nearly destroyed my arms when he brushed it causing me to yell some obscenities, and Seifer to laugh. Bastard.

We (Seifer stayed with me for some odd reason) were now currently waiting in the small office inhabited by the _lovely _Dr. Lerriks. She had gone off to examine the X-Rays, leaving Seifer and I in an uncomfortable silence. He still didn't believe my injuries were that bad. I could care less.

"Well, Mr. Almasy." Dr. Lerriks said, appearing without warning, smashing the silence. "It seems you were right to bring your friend in. It's much worse then your first stated broken arm."

"Told you." I said to Seifer, sending him a smug look. He just gave me a quick glare and turned back to the doctor.

"How bad is it?"

"In essence, he basically shattered his left side."

"Okay guys, let's act like I'm not here~!"

They both ignored me.

"I'm afraid Hayner's entire left arm is shattered, he has two cracked ribs, a bruised pelvis," that made me giggle, "as well his ankle is cracked. Now Hayner, what exactly were you doing that caused this?"

After speaking like I wasn't there, they randomly decided to talk to me again. I was only half paying attention, so I responded with a blank, 'Huh?' which caused her to repeat the question. I again wished I could shrug. And lie.

"Skateboarding? I, um, fell."

Laaame.

"It was near the bridge thing, I was going too fast and not paying enough attention. I hit a crack or something I guess. Sent me flying."

"Well, be more careful. I'm going to call your parents now. Seifer, you can leave if you want."

Seifer nodded, but made no move for the door as she left. Instead, he turned his attention back to me.

"You're lying."

"You would think that."

"You were no where _near _the ledge . What **really **happened?"

"Fell of a building."

Honesty is the best policy~

"Fell?"

"More like jumped."

"What?"

"Suicide is a lot harder then it seems."

"Suicide?!"

"If you try it, don't jump off a building. They're unreliable."

Seifer just stared at me, disbelief clouding his usually sharp eyes. An awkward silence overtook us as I turned my head away. For several minutes of him making no attempt to speak, I finally caved and piped up.

"I'm going to be in a wheelchair, aren't I?" I asked, finally turning back. "That's going to be interesting. Especially since no one will be around; my parents always work, my sister would never do it, and my friends probably wish to disown me."

"Hayner," Seifer said suddenly, "If I promise to push you around, will you promise to never do suicide again?"

_'What an odd promise' _I found myself thinking, surely this wasn't Seifer saying this? Maybe it was an alien, who Mars sent to track the average teenager and then use them to take over the world. Or, perhaps it was Seifer and he was on drugs. Either way, the deal was tempting; seeing as I had no one else.

"Anywhere? Even to the top of the Plaza for no reason?"

"Even to the top of the Plaza for no reason."

After contemplating for a few seconds (until Seifer grew irritated) I smiled and replied,

"Deal."

**-&-**

The time following the discussion was interesting to say the least. When my parents finally arrived Dr. Lerricks informed them of my condition, and of the fact I would need a wheelchair. They were quite relieved to discover Seifer and I already had it figured it out. The bastards. Regardless, I was stuck with Seifer for my entire life on the wheelchair.

Thank God Twilight Town is relatively wheelchair accessible, because, for 8 weeks I was trapped. My ankle was taking a while to heal, and due to my arm situation I couldn't use crutches. However, after a few weeks I tried to tell Seifer I was well enough to just use _one _crutch and hobble around. He gave me an odd look, and I had said it was because I didn't like feeling helpless. It was actually because if I didn't keep stealing all his attention, Roxas was going to murder me.

But, as you probably guessed, Seifer simply said he was fine with helping me and that I would probably just end up hurting myself once more.

Ahh, faith, it was a beautiful thing.

Anyways, after, as I said, 8 weeks I was finally free. My arm was still in a sling for, 'precautionary reasons', but my ankle, ribs, and pelvis were back to 'perfect health'. I thought this meant I was free. Seifer figured this gave me the ability to try suicide once more.

Like I said, faith, it's a beautiful thing and also something you dearly miss when you fail to have.

**-&-**

"Good God Hayner, you're out of your wheelchair, quit trying to boss us around!" Roxas snapped at me after I, _politely, _asked him to get me an ice cream as well as herself.

"I know that!" I snarled in reply. "I was just **asking**, you were getting up after all, weren't you? What's the harm in asking you to get me an ice cream? I'll pay for it!"

"Oh, why, because _I _can't?!"

"I never said that! My God Roxy, what is with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! And don't call me that!"

'What? Roxy? ROXY, ROXY, ROX!"

People were starting to stare, Seifer and his troupe being part of that crowd. Stepping closer with some uncertainty, Rai plucked up enough courage to ask, "Um, guys? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Roxas shrieked in a rather girly manner, causing everyone near her to flinch, "What's wrong is that Hayner here thinks that he can boss everyone around!"

"I do not! I was just asking if you could get me an ice cream because you were already heading in that direction! Fuck Roxas,there's no need to get bitchy on me." And, before he could say it, I snapped, "And don't say anything, _I'm leaving!_"

I did a rather nice pirouette and began walking off before Seifer grabbed hold of my arm, and said, "You're not leaving."

"Well, I'm not **staying **either, not with him around." I nodded at Rox. "I told you I was hated. I'm going home, now leggo." I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was dead set against it. With his piercing eyes staring me down, he finally spoke.

"You are to go straight home, should take you no longer then six minutes. In six minutes, I shall call your house and if you're not there, there _will _be consequences."

I was still trying to fight myself free, but I managed a quick, "Okay, fine!"

When he finally released me, I was not ten steps when I muttered quite audibly, "Six minutes? That's enough time to get to the building."

"Hayner! Straight - home!"

I turned and looked at him, a realization coming at me full force, "You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"

Seifer smirked.

"Nope."

A kind of loopy grin fell onto my face.

"Of course."

**-&-**

**That was the best ending I could made. My apologizes. Am also sorry for the complete OOC-ness of Roxas. Least i think it's OOC.**

**Also, for the ending, HayHay is happy because, for once, he feels special. I couldn't type that because adding it in seemed ridiculous. **

**... I really need to cut back on speech. And to stop letting plot bunnies become out of control.**

**Please read & review. For the loopy Hayner.**

**Concrit will be used to help, Flames will be used for smores. **

**Danke. :)**


End file.
